


DENIAL : STATES OF ULTRON I

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, F/M, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony No, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Después de The Halls You Walk, la paz había regresado a la Torre. Un año entero de paz.... o lo que los Avengers llamaban paz.Ahora, a través de los ojos de cinco de ellos, los cinco estados de la pérdida. ( Volveremos con la narración normal y con Bucky acabando esto...)States of Ultron I: DENIAL ( Tony)





	DENIAL : STATES OF ULTRON I

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos pronto con STATES OF ULTRON II: ANGER (Thor)

DENIAL

(Love is blindness)

**************

denial (noun)  
the action of denying something.  
Synonyms: contradiction, counterstatement, refutation, rebuttal, repudiation, disclaimer, retraction, abjuration;  
Antonyms: confirmation

***************

Cuando logro salir de debajo de todos esos escombros, cuando al fin logro salir de la armadura que está tan abollada que la mitad de los seguros no funcionan y tengo que sacármela a tirones, toso y gateo en tierra áspera, en el borde del lago que bordeaba hacía mucho tiempo, a la capital de Sokovia. Hay tanto vapor en el aire y restos de tierra y cemento pulverizados que toso más: el agua del lado burbujea, aún tragándose tanto trágico resto, y me quedo ahí desplomado, jadeante, sintiendo que nos ha caído un meteorito encima.

Bueno, no el meteorito que planeaba tirarnos Ultrón. Pero de todas formas se sintió como uno.

En lo alto del cielo, bajo esa falsa niebla, hay una capa roja flameando. No, hay dos. Una es Thor, su cabello de oro relumbrando aún a esta distancia: alejándose. Lo veo detenerse, mirarme, y chequear que estoy vivo y a salvo. Y luego se va: Thor, la decencia en persona me abandona, y me dan ganas de vomitar, porque lograr enojar a Thor es generalmente hacer enojar a Jesucristo.

La otra capa es el androide que Brucey y yo creamos, y cuando se posa a mi lado, su capa roja imitando a Thor, su voz tan igual a JARVIS, se me aprieta tanto el pecho que creo que voy a llorar, pero no puedo, no tengo el derecho.

No cuando todo esto es culpa mía. 

 

*****************************

 

Brucey intentó comerse su parte de la culpa, aunque estaba tan furioso conmigo que en vez de ponerse verde, sólo se ponía blanco y frío. Cuando podría haber tratado que me perdonase, ya había pasado lo de Johannesburg, y ahí sí que se fue todo a la mierda. Pero la verdad, no estoy 100% seguro de que hubiera logrado que me perdonase. No completamente. No ahora mismo.

Pero si lo tuviera a la mano, trataría. Oh, por Dios que trataría. Preferiría un millón de gritos y de Te Lo Dijes que esta ausencia...

Ahora se ha largado, y no creo que Nat quiera contarme qué hablaron: sé que fue la última en verlo. Después de Johannesburg, Bruce se cerró como una almeja y sólo me miraba con esos ojos enormes, doloridos, que son puro PTSD: tras la matanza, mi engaño parecía una cosa sin importancia, pero me rechazó cuando intenté consolarlo, y cada vez que me le acercaba parecía hundirse más y más. Me alejé, pensando que darle tiempo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

No pensé que usaría ese tiempo para huir, pero lo hizo. 

Volverá: no puede dejar esas calabacitas que tanto le costó hacer crecer en sus maceteros y jardineras del balcón de la cocina perderse, y yo no soy del tipo que se pone a jardinear. Podría contratar a alguien que le cuidara sus plantas, pero a la mierda, o se las lleva Barton a esa granja que creo que tiene, o se mueren, porque a mí me dan exactamente lo mismo. No estoy para estar regando, cosechando, rallando calabacines y llamándolos “ tallarines saludables” con toda la cara, qué te has imaginado.

Volverá, no puede dejarme así, sin importar todo lo que haya pasado, o lo que sea que haya pasado con Nat. Bruce me ama desesperadamente: tengo pruebas. Me perdonará, y volverá, porque no hace mucho, estaba listo para todo conmigo.

-Tony?- me dijo una noche, hace... menos de un mes, creo. Era muy tarde; habíamos tenido un caso bastante desagradable, aunque satisfactorio.  
\- Hmm?- Yo estaba despatarrado en su costado: luchar a nivel de calle con la armadura es mucho más duro que en un lugar en que tenga espacio para moverme, y acabo bastante machucado. Brucey me había puesto crema analgésica por todos lados, y entre eso y el cansancio, estaba hecho una masita.

Natasha había acabado con aspecto de Carrie tras pasar a través de una decena de traficantes de niños, y ni siquiera Steve le había chistado. Era el final de un gran operativo que el nuevo SHIELD había armado por todo el mundo neutralizando una red de tráfico y abuso enorme, pero resultó que los cuarteles en las afueras de Chicago estaban armados como para aguantar tanques. 

No a nosotros, sí. 

Actuamos tan rápido que no alcanzaron a asesinar o desechar a ningún niño: y la verdad, Thor, Sam, Natasha y Clint no les dieron tiempo de nada. Cuando Steve y yo entramos con Bruce destransformado después de despejar las entradas para SHIELD, parecía que había explotado un container de pintura roja, y hasta Wilson, que suele ser puro amor, estaba full Avenger.

Nos quedamos ayudando a SHIELD procesar a los niños tras limpiarnos un poco: el Allspeak de Thor y la cantidad de lenguajes que Clint y Natasha hablan ayudaron bastante, porque había chiquitos secuestrados de países que ni sabía que existían. Yo mismo me derretí un poco al oír a los niños mayores protestar cuando Steve les dijo que teníamos que irnos, porque “se sentían más seguros con nosotros ahí”

Y para que digan que mis campañas publicitarias no sirven de nada. Ni siquiera le tenían miedo a Nat, ni a Hulk.

\- La mayor parte de esos niños irán a hogares temporales... es difícil que adopten a niños tan traumatizados.- me dijo Bruce esa noche, tapadito y exhausto, la vista en el techo.- Crees que reciban la ayuda que necesiten, Tony?-  
\- SHIELD tiene excelentes recursos, Brucey. Pero si quieres que arme algún proyecto...?-  
\- No, no es... o sea, sería maravilloso, y muy generoso de tu parte, pero pensaba... pensaba en...- Bruce se interrumpió, y se desenlazó de mí, volteándose para darme la espalda, abrazado a la almohada.- No sé lo que pensaba.-  
\- Brwwwwwcey.-  
\- Nada, Tony. Buenas noches.-  
\- … Te dieron ganas de robarte uno? Alguno en particular, o así como el primero que agarres?-  
Bruce me miró por sobre el hombro, cejas fruncidas.- No son cachorros, Tony. Y pensaba en una adopción formal, en cuidados... después de todo el dinero que tiene Bannermed... o sea no es que el dinero haga la felicidad ni nada, pero...-  
Yo abrí tamaños ojos y me monté en su cintura de un salto, a pura adrenalina.- Brucey, me estás diciendo que quieres tener bebés conmigo?!-  
Supongo que sonó como broma, o burla: no lo era. Era sorpresa simplemente. Bruce, bajó la vista y apretó los labios en ese gesto tan suyo en que responde con la verdad desnuda cuando lo molestan sobre algo que le importa.  
\- Siempre he querido hijos, pero contigo... me atrevería. Está Hulk, y nuestras vidas dementes, pero... tendría más ventajas de las que muchos tienen, y amor, al menos.- parpadeó, antes de mirarme de hito en hito. Yo lo llené de besos, sintiendo algo como mariposas en el pecho. Un montón de mujeres me han dicho, Pepper entre ellas, que no me confiarían ni una planta, qué hablar de un bebé. Y ese hombre dolorosamente consciente y responsable sugería, sugería...  
\- Sería tuyo también, y ahora que controlo más a Hulk... que están todos, que si me pasa algo estás tú y si nos ocurre algo a los dos están los demás, pues... sí, me arriesgaría contigo.- dijo, y su voz fue muy tenue antes de besarme.- Tú me has enseñado que negarme a tener días felices por miedo a que sean pocos es absurdo, que hay que correr la aventura... y contigo correría esa.-

Apreté los párpados, porque sentí que iba a llorar: luego le dije con voz más ligera:

\- Te niegas a hacer un AI conmigo y quieres que tengamos un hijo, quién te entiende, Banner!-

Bruce parpadeó antes de mirarme con toda ecuanimidad.- Tienes un poco de razón en lo que dices...-

Yo investigué cómo, o si, alguna agencia me daría un chico: y me desayuné al enterarme que con suficiente dinero, las agencias te dan lo que pidas. Recuerdo la sensación de mareo cuando me dijeron que podían tenerme un bebé en la puerta en diez horas, que especificara raza y aspecto deseados y lo hacían. Inquietante por decir lo menos. Pensé en pedirle consejo a Pepper, o a Betty, que seguro pondrían el grito en el cielo: pero pensé en Steve y su hijo muerto, Thor y su hijo no nato, en Nat y sus bebés imposibles, y decidí que cuando lo hiciera, sería de una vez y que vinieran los gritos todos juntos. Mi Brucey me había pedido algo, algo que había soñado siempre, algo que nadie más que yo podía darle, y se lo iba a dar así se cayera el mundo. Después de todo, adolescentes rednecks sin educación se las arreglan para que sus bebés sobrevivan, cómo carajos yo no iba a ser capaz?

Y quizá eso animase a Nat a probar con esas células vaya.

Mientras yo ensoñaba con la boda de Junior Stark y Clintina Romanoff, Bruce se pasó semanas metido en libros de ética y AIs, y tras que le pusiera ojos de cachorro accedió a ponerse en trabajar en una interface que enganchara un AI a uno de mis Legionarios. Era ciencia pura encontrándose con mecánica pura: dudo que otro par de científicos tuvieran la penetración ( ahem) el entendimiento, la capacidad de trabajar tan lado a lado, de encontrarse en el punto en donde su ciencia se vuelve mi ciencia, en donde sus teorías se vuelven mi realidad. 

(Cuando nuestras manos parecen borrones en las pantallas, cuando puedo ver formas, diseños en los números que Brucey traza, cuando con mirarnos sé lo que estamos pensando y los dos trabajamos como una sola fuerza, es que me doy cuenta que realmente somos el uno para el otro)

Yo encontré el modo de acomodar toda la memoria requerida: Brucey descubrió el algoritmo para instalar los complejos paneles de autonomía a la vez, de un modo que no destruyera la consciencia del AI. Queríamos un AI que naciera en ese cuerpo, para no correr el riesgo de que enloqueciera en el traspaso, o muriese. Pero mientras estudiábamos nuestras máximas velocidades de descarga, Brucey echó pie atrás.

\- No tenemos la velocidad de descarga necesaria para no enloquecerlo. No puedes engancharlo al legionario como JARVIS...-

\- Eso nos devuelve al mismo problema. Las comunicaciones se cortan, los circuitos ceden... necesitarías un piloto humano para trasmitir la información necesaria y tomar las decisiones. Sería lo mismo. No, tenemos que instalar el AI en el mismo androide...-  
\- Tony...- me dijo, cerrando su terminal.- No tenemos la tecnología para eso. No tienes ningún trasponedor tan poderoso. Hasta que no lo tengamos, no voy a intentarlo. Si fallamos, estaríamos torturando a un inteligencia.-

\- Pero el algoritmo es posible.- le dije, aferrándome a esa seguridad. Efectivamente, en una de sus pantallas estaba la larga, mágica ecuación para imprimir un AI en un legionario, pero Bruce la cerró.

\- JARVIS, elimina mis cálculos.- dijo secamente.- Si encontramos el trasponedor, lo intentaremos. Si no, no.- me dijo, ceño fruncido. Inspiré y lo odié por un minuto, luego asentí, y me lo llevé a cenar.

Lo que Brucey no sabía en ese minuto, es que desde hace mucho tiempo que cuando se frustra y borra su trabajo, JARVIS lo guarda en una carpeta especial para mí. Al comienzo lo hice porque temía que encontrase una forma de suicidarse o de acabar con Verdecito y yo no alcanzara a intervenir: luego, porque es tan perfeccionista y ético que en ocasiones echa ideas perfectamente buenas a la basura. Pero ahora...  
... tenía el algoritmo.

No pensaba usarlo, no al comienzo. Pero aunque estábamos bastante ocupados, seguía en el fondo de mi mente:todos los demás parecían felices con sus casos, entretenidos y satisfechos de ir, juntos y por separados a Hacer El Bien. Bruce finalmente había aceptado dar unas clases como profesor invitado en la UNY, y era cierto que se llenaban, no sólo por lo lindo que es, sino por lo famoso que es el profesor YouTube y, creo, porque los rumores de su relación conmigo, con Pepper y hasta con Clint se suman al aura romántica de que viviera en la Torre de los Avengers. Pero verlo dar clases de astrofísica es su hábitat natural: llegaba radiante tras cada clase, tan contento. Incluido Hulk era parte de su alegría, que entrenaba tan bien con nosotros que Bruce a veces lo dejaba pasearse todo el día y jugar squash con Thor o conmigo con la armadura. Steve le enseñó a saltar la cuerda y Clint a lanzar cosas diestramente, y Nat, que fue la última en perderle el miedo pero que luego no tenía ningún problema en usarlo de colchoneta de aterrizaje cuando lo necesitaba, o de soporte para lanzarse, y hasta de escalerita. Con cuánta delicadeza la sostenía Verdecito, Dios.

Steve, que en su tiempo libre había tomado unas clases de pintura, había dejado de entrenar tan psicopáticamente y dividía su tiempo entre ayudar en refugios para ancianos, ( con un nombre supuesto) y atender, junto con Darcy, a una idea de ella: una página web llamada Help Me Avengers, en donde absolutamente todo el mundo podía postear sus casos y Darcy junto con cuatro administrativos los leían y seleccionaban los que realmente pudieran competernos para que Steve, y a veces Maria o Nat, les dieran una ojeada. Maria era brillante para separar las bromas, las invitaciones eróticas, las exageraciones, los trucos publicitarios y los inventos de los casos verdaderos, y de ese inbox salieron varios casos, grupales o individuales. Yo mismo le derivé un par a la gente de Damage Control cuando encontramos armas Chitauri dando vueltas por ahí: personalmente fui a recuperar otro par. Nat y Clint posaron como un matrimonio con dinero desesperados por tener un hijo para desmantelar esa mafia que secuestraba y vendía bebés, y recuperaron una docena: y Steve personalmente se paseó por el East Side hasta encontrar a un desgraciado que asesinaba prostitutas serialmente. La cara de Steve cuando ellas vinieron a verlo para darle las gracias personalmente y varias se tatuaron el escudo era de foto.

Thor era quien más trabajaba pegado a Phil esos días, su ansiedad por encontrar el bendito cetro llegando a un punto agudo, y a los Agentes de Shield les venía bastante bien tener a Thor de caballería ( aparte de su propia caballería) porque por Dios que se meten en líos. Además, incluso Melinda lo babea, no me digan que no, todas opinan que Thor es dreamy, mientras que Clint, Bruce y yo somos malas ideas y Steve es demasiado buena idea ( Sí, zorritas, ya sé que a mí me dicen Clamidia Man y a Clint Mr. Romanoff. Y Phil las DEJA.)  
Con ayuda de ellos, se metió en varios casos medianamente místicos o paranormales, y yo no creo en esas cosas, pero de que llegaba machucado de pies a cabeza de jugar a Ed Warren, pues llegaba. 

Oh, recibimos tantos halagos y felicitaciones. Medallas de otros países. Citaciones de honor del presidente. Nombramientos de una ONU. Hasta una cena en la Casa Blanca, en que Michelle Obama bailó el vals con Thor! Todos parecían satisfechos con el trabajo de los Avengers, pero yo no estaba totalmente contento. 

No, porque no podía olvidar lo que vi cuando pasé el portal ese y miré al espacio. Una parte de mi PTSD después de los Chitauri - y es que, como Bruce explicó una vez al insensible de Steve, es muy diferente enfrentarte a patadas con unos monstruitos en las calles de New York que salir al espacio y encontrarte con la indefensible imagen de que los aliens existen, son horribles, son millones y nos quieren matar - supongo que puede retrotraerse a mi amor por la ciencia ficción. Recuerdo ser niño y quedarme mitad espantado, mitad fascinado, viendo a Klaatu y su robot alien gigante destruyendo todo: y si bien me encantaba Stark Trek, trabajar en la industria del armamento te hace bastante reacio a creerte los mensajes positivistas y creerte más bien... Mars Attack. They DONT CAME IN PEACE. 

Darme cuenta que tenía razón... me aterrorizó, supongo. Clint, que es un fatalista de mierda, se encogía de hombros cuando se lo mencionaba: Nat no era mejor. Steve, optimista enfermizo, aseguraba que encontraríamos el modo una vez más de salvar el mundo: Brucey se ponía en su más enfurecedora pose de psicólogo para tratar de calmar mis miedos. A veces me daban ganas de gritarles que eran todos unos inconscientes y que podíamos reventar traficantes de armas todo el día, pero que cuando realmente nos cayera encima El Color Que Vino Del Cielo, nos iban a pescar boquiabiertos si no hacíamos algo.

Y Thor no podía salvarnos a todos él solo, carajo.

Sí, a veces... a veces lo olvidaba por un rato. Es difícil estar siempre preocupado cuando estás teniendo diversión, aventuras, trabajo y al amor de tu vida dándote tan buen sexo que a veces crees que te va a dar un infarto.  
Después de haber celebrado esa Gala horrible ( sí, nuestras Galas están malditas, creo) decidí que íbamos a tener la Navidad más exagerada y decadente posible, y tras cenar en Montauk y dejarlos descansar un día, Brucey y yo hicimos planes. 

(Planes desnuditos y moviéndonos, no tienes idea lo gracioso que es ver a Bruce con lentes y nada más, tratando de tomar notas en un papelito mientras lo penetro a cuatro patas. Uno de mis recuerdos favoritos, vaya.)

Decidimos volvernos locos y echar la casa por la ventana: así que le avisé a Pepper que nos tomábamos dos semanas, le dije a JARVIS que sólo nos llamaran si se caía el mundo, y al día siguiente pastoreamos a todo el mundo al quinjet en pijama. Creyendo que nos íbamos a casa, inocentes bebés.

La cara de Steve cuando lo despertamos, se bajó del quinjet adormilado y estábamos en Florencia hubo que grabarla. Después de comprarnos ropas y checar en un hotel, lo soltamos a él y a Thor a que se volvieron locos con el arte y la arquitectura mientras que el resto buscábamos un restaurant y procedíamos a comernos todo el menú al sol, oyendo canciones en italiano y escuchando las exclamaciones de cada hombre que pasaba y sentía la necesidad de explicarle a Nat lo bellissima que era. Dos días apenas alcanzaron para que Thor y Steve se refocilaran en arte: Nat y yo partimos a Milán por el día a comprarnos la última moda, y por lo que sé Clint y Bruce se pasaron el día vagabundeando y poniéndose como cerdos. Luego los pastoreamos al quinjet, les dijimos que nos íbamos a casa, y nos creyeron de nuevo, angelitos.

La siguiente parada fue la Patagonia argentina, en donde es verano en enero: y sus caras al bajar en ropas italianas elegantes en un descampado que eran kilómetros de bosques, montañas nevadas y lagos maravillosos fue igual de graciosa que la primera vez. Por supuesto, Bruce y yo habíamos comprado carpas, ropas de hiking y botas: una vez tapizamos a todo el mundo, nos fuimos de paseo rumbo a un lodge cercano. Clint vibraba de la alegría: no sé cuántos árboles se trepó, no sé con cuántas liebres, ciervos y cóndores se tomó fotos, en cuántos ríos con hielo flotante él y Thor chapotearon como unas focas ridículas. Steve, el niño de ciudad, también gozó el paseo y llenó un cuaderno entero de paisajes, conejos y flores: y cuando llegamos al lodge, que había olvidado mencionar, es de Stark Industries, comimos asado, Nat se extendió frente al fuego en una alfombra de piel con un libro y un tazón de chocolate caliente, Bruce se fue a hacer yoga en un mirador con vista a unos lagos increíbles, y el resto nos fuimos a esquiar y lanzarnos en trineo como adolescentes. ( y por supuesto, Team Pequeños Pero Diestros derrotamos ampliamente a Team Grandotes.) Ver a Thor rodar con Steve como pelotas por la nieve fue algo que inmortalizar en video, ciertamente. 

Claro que no nos creyeron en el siguiente salto en quinjet, no son tan idiotas, pero igual estaban sorprendidos cuando aterrizamos en el atolón de Moorea. No es exactamente un resort lo que la compañía tiene en Moorea, pero tiene un buen restaurante, cabañas, piscina infinita, helipuerto ( sí, sólo Clint o yo podíamos meter un quinjet en un helipuerto)  
Cuando nos bajamos era pleno mediodía, Bruce sonrió al sol con los ojos cerrados, se sacó los zapatos, echó a correr por la arena y se metió de cabeza al mar antes de que nadie alcanzara a sorprenderse. Nat se encogió de hombros, se quitó el pantalón de buzo que llevaba, se ató la camiseta entre los pechos descubriendo el vientre, y lo siguió riendo. 

Por supuesto, fui a la boutique y le compré el bikini cereza más escandaloso que pude. 

Y fueron tres días de sol intenso, surf, chapoteos, Bruce despatarrado en la toalla como el adorador del sol que es, margaritas en sucesión con Clint y bailes de música anticuada con Nat, con un hibisco en el pelo, en el resort. 

(Tengo una foto de Steve al fin sonriendo de oreja a oreja fascinado por el atardecer en el mar, naraja y rosa violento) 

Aparte del bungalow que compartí con Bruce, le asigné a cada uno su propia chocita para que posiblemente ( probablemente, Thor) pudieran invitar amiguitas y/o amiguitos y tener sexo, si querían: a ninguno de ellos les habrían faltado, varias de las millonarias y millonarios del resort babeando abiertamente a Thor en un mini brief rojo nadando como un pez, Natasha paseándose con su bikini cereza y una pamela blanca enorme, Steve en shorts y camiseta blanca en cuatro patas ayudando a niños a hacer gigantescos castillos de arena en la orilla, o Clint surfeando como un experto con ese equilibrio suyo con largas bermudas negras pegadas a las piernas atléticas. 

Pero hasta donde sé, ninguno lo hizo, ni siquiera Nat, que ciertamente habría sido bienvenida incluso en nuestra chocita. En Moorea, a mi tímido Brucey le bajó el animalito, y le vino su antojo de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, que tanto le gusta. Nos escabullimos en la noche a un claro entre las palmeras, y con la luna reflejándose en ese mar maravilloso tendimos una estera y estuvimos al menos una hora desnudos en la brisa tibia, amándonos en todas las configuraciones. Bruce se dejó llevar, me sacudió como un alfombra y luego le vino la timidez y los lloros habituales... pero cómo se pone de caliente mi peludito al aire libre, vaya. Sobre kinks yo no tengo nada que decir, pero me encanta saber que hay cosas con las que igual que un circuito, le pongo la energía y bzzzt, lo tengo cargadito. 

(Y es mejor que los celos, que también funcionan de maravilla con él.) 

Después de dos años juntos - y parece increíble sea tanto tiempo, y a la vez tan poco - sabemos exactamente cómo hacer que el otro se retuerza de placer, y Bruce en esos casos se desata y ataca rápido y duramente, para acabar demadejado en mis brazo, y entonces yo tomo el control y sigo hasta que lo hago sollozar. Nunca olvidaré como se veía, temblando en mis brazos, los ojos aún transidos de placer y llenos de estrellas; y lo había hecho yo, yo solito.

Después por supuesto le viene la timidez y el lavarse y vestirse a la carrera y volver sonrojado a la cabañita todo avergonzado, por supuesto. No tuve corazón para decirle que entre los oídos aguzados de Thor, Steve y Nat y la bendita desvergüenza de Clint, nos tenían que haber oído todo desde el primer beso.

Sí me sorprendió que ninguno de mis aparatos de guardia pescase nada más que una turista visitando la cabaña de Thor la última noche, algo que ya había cablegrafiado todo el día paseándose con ella. No hubo escapaditas de arañita ni de pajarito: ni siquiera Nat fue a visitar a Thor, ni a nosotros, como hubiera esperado. Me preocupé y la embriagué a conciencia la última noche, pero aunque una arañita retraída solía significar depresión, esta vez estaba muy tranquila y me lo agradeció con un par de besos ebrios, pero sin ponerse caliente. Y claro que entiendo que unos tipos de mediana edad como Brucey y yo, algún día muy lejano dejaremos de hacerle tilín a las mujeres, pero hoy no es ese día. Y está Thor a la mano, vaya.  
De todas formas, esas vacaciones se me quedaron grabadas, y por algo que debía haberme dado cuenta bastante antes, pero ya sabemos que para todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos soy lento, lento. 

Después de eso, a pesar de las misiones, a pesar de mi trabajo en Stark Industries, a pesar de toda la caridad que hacen y las clases y todo... me esforcé en sacarlos de vacaciones con frecuencia. Si no iba yo, me las arreglaba para mandar a Clint y a Thor por un par de días a hacer surf en las Bahamas, a Maria y a Steve agozar del paisaje colorido de las Rocallosas en otoño, o a pasearme de la mano de Nat por la costa de Amalfi y matar de envidia a todo desgraciado que se me cruce. O a llevarme a Bruce a conocer el CERN, en que de verdad creí que lo perdíamos y nos botaba por los europeos esos. 

Pero con todo eso, mis días estaban tan absolutamente llenos que a ratos, por semanas enteras incluso, lograba olvidarme de mis miedos, y era porque... bueno, estaba drogado. Drogado en ese concepto de familia que nunca había tenido: drogado en tanta amistad, tan simpleza, drogado en esa dinámica en que era un empresario billonario de las diez a las doce del día, una celebridad doce a tres cuando salía a almorzar por ahí, un novio adorado cuando pasaba a buscar a Bruce al lab o a la universidad, un superhéroe cuando había una alerta y Steve me indicaba qué había que repulsorear por la tarde, un miembro de un grupo de amigotes cuando celebrábamos después, un hermano adorado que era servido y cuidado y atendido en mis machucones a la hora de la cena, un genio cuando me metía al workshop con Bruce, un amante apasionado en la cama luego. Era fácil perderse en tanta maravilla, tantos brindis, tantas risas y tanta emoción: pasó más de un año de eso, y entre tanto delirio de alegría me olvidé que estas cosas nunca le duran a Tony Stark. Debí saber que esos brindis absurdos de una taza de té verde, una cerveza, una coca cola, un vodka naranja, un bourbon y un tequila margarita no podían durar.  
Y eso que éramos un equipo tan perfecto. Nunca fallamos. Nunca. Nos pasaron tonteras por supuesto: una vez me crucé con uno de los rayos de Thor y se me cortocircuitó hasta el cerebro: otra vez Clint se puso en el camino de un escudazo y casi acaba descabezado. Y otra vez, ese arquero idiota disparó una flecha explosiva contra una línea de gas que estaba justo sobre una alcantarilla, y aunque eso noqueó a los traficantes que perseguíamos, todo el equipo quedó bañado en mierda. Oh, cómo me reí desde el aire. A Nat igual le empezó a bajar la risa mientras Bruce se destransformaba parpadeando, y Thor, su pelito colgando tieso, levantó Mjolnir, asumo que para hacer llover.  
\- No, Thor, espera... yo haré llover esta vez.- dijo Steve, y su sonrisa era muy blanca tras toda la mugre que lo cubría.- Deja que te muestre cómo hacíamos llover en Brooklyn con 40 grados en 1935...-  
Debí haberlo sabido: Steve alargó las manos y con una torsión de sus brazos, abrió un grifo de agua en la esquina de la calle. Clint soltó una carcajada y se metió bajo el chorro, Natasha detrás, y Thor los siguió, limpiándose bajo el potente salto de agua. Se elevaba al menos tres metros en el aire, tanta era la presión: Bruce los siguió, limpiando sus lentes primero que nada, y quitándose la camisa desgarrada, con la práctica de quien se ha bañado en grifos de agua antes.  
Por supuesto, yo estacioné la armadura inmunda cerca de agua para que el rocío la limpiara, y me alejé de un salto, porque yo era el único limpio y seco, a salvo dentro de la armadura. Me volteé para burlarme, pero debí saber que mi amado troll no iba a resistirse.  
\- Oiga, chicos.- dijo Bruce plácidamente mientras se enjugaba los rizos. - Tony es el único seco y limpiecito, vaya.-  
\- En serio?- dijo Clint, todos los dientes a la vista, y cuando Nat se volteó, yo debí haber corrido. Lo hice. Logré zafarme de Nat y Clint, pero Thor y Steve me agarraron los brazos y ahí estaba cogido, y por supuesto, me pusieron de cabeza en el agua hasta que chillé. Ningún respeto a sus mayores, estos desgraciados, absolutamente ninguno.

No pueden culparme por perderme en esos días felices. He logrado salirme de la cocaína, la heroína, el meth y el éxtasis, pero nadie me enseñó a desengancharme de la felicidad, y es una droga mierdera realmente peligrosa, carajo.Literalmente te crees que todo va a seguir así de feliz para siempre, y por supuesto que no iba a ser, que no podía ser, porque me llamo Tony Stark y tengo una especialidad, un grado universitario cum laude en cagarla.

Pero sí, es culpa mía. Me descuidé. Soy el tipo que hace explotar las tostadoras porque se me ocurre intentar que tengan retropropulsores para que te lleven las tostadas a la cama. Soy el tipo que nunca entiende cuándo es suficiente: cuándo acaba el progreso y cuándo empieza la locura. Soy el tipo que siempre la friega, el tipo que siempre quiere más, el tipo al que siempre tiene que haber alguien que le diga que no, o arruinará todo.  
Bruce me dijo que no, y no le hice caso. No podía hacerle caso. No podía, y saben porqué? Porque soy humano. Porque tengo nervios. Puede que Bruce se refugiara en su fatalismo, Steve en su militarismo y Nat en su cinismo, pero yo no... no puedo ver las cosas que están mal y no querer mejorarlas.  
No puedo ver a Steve aguantando en silencio el dolor de las dos piernas rotas esperando que el suero se las cure. No soporto ver a Thor pacientemente entablillándose los dedos después de parar un auto fuera de control con las manos. No aguanto ver a Natasha cubierta de morados en forma de puños tras detener a un culto, o a Clint, frotándose ausentemente el hombro sobreextendido por disparar centenares de flechas, un músculo que es imposible que aguante para siempre. Ellos pueden tolerar la idea de que cuando se nos acabe la suerte haya que enterrar a alguno de nosotros, pero yo no. No cuando parece que yo soy el único que se acuerda que allá arriba, en el espacio, existen los Chitauri y seguramente cien razas más con ganas de hacernos pedazos, esclavizarnos o peor. Tiene que haber un modo de protegernos, y no puede ser que yo sea el único en ver la respuesta obvia.  
Pensé que Brucey la vería: cuando se negó, me enfurecí. Luego recordé que una vez se había resistido a tener sexo comigo, porque tenía miedo. Pero un poco de paciencia, unos tironeos y luego... voilá. Bestiecita liberada y voraz! Todo era cosa de presentarle las cosas hechas, como cuando lo convertí en el Dr YouTube, y luego de gritar un poco, se calmaría y entraría en razón.  
Si hubiera salido bien, todos estarían dándome las gracias y seguro estaríamos preparando unas vacaciones en el Caribe. 

En cambio, Rhodey, Maria y Helen están heridos, Bruce y Thor no soportan mirarme, Natasha y Steve quieren arrancarme la cabeza y el único de mi lado es Clint, a pesar de todo, Dios bendiga su corazoncito de caótico bueno.  
Supongo que tengo que dar gracias que Pepper no haya estado aquí. Si la hubiera lastimado, no tengo idea qué carajos habría hecho.

El concepto era correcto: nadie puede decirme lo contrario. Pero el desastre no podría haberlo visto venir, nadie podría. Y sí, pueden decir que no debí haberme metido a jugar a Dios con esa gema maldita, pero ahora que está Vision aquí a mi lado, debería poder gritarles que tengo toda la razón, que lo miren, pero a nadie le importa.

Creé al robot perfecto, con la ayuda de Bruce y Helen... y sí, de Ultrón. Vision puede que un día nos salve a todos gracias a la piedrita en su frente. Pero a todo el mundo se le da un carajo ahora, y todos están furiosos conmigo.  
No es que no sea justo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el nacimiento de Visión tendría que salir tan caro en sangre, horror y angustias, pero carajo. Sí, me ha salido caro.  
Y aún así lo miro y en otras circunstancias reventaría de orgullo.

Mi obsesión con los robots empezó cuando no tenía más que seis años. A esa edad ya tenía claro que mi padre trabajaba con tuercas y explosivos, y que tuercas y explosivos eran mucho más interesantes que mi madre y yo, ya que mi padre pasaba mucho más tiempo con ellos que con nosotros: eso, en vez de repelerme, me hizo interesarme profundamente en las cositas.  
Estábamos en Japón cuando mientras mis padres estaban en una cena formal con Hirohito y los zaibatsus y mi nanny (tuve como tres docenas, la mayoría no me aguantaban ni dos días) dormía, me colé en la sala del hotel, y logré operar el televisor anticuado que poseían.  
Estaban pasando una serie de animación: Gundam 0080. Los robots gigantes que combatían me hechizaron, aunque por supuesto no entendía un carajo.  
El concierto de gritos y palmadas que me llevé cuando me encontraron a la mañana siguiente durmiendo en un sofá no disminuyó mi interés en esos robots gigantes: y llegando a casa, requisé un televisor del cuarto de invitados en la mansión, y tras darle una repasada, logré que pescara TV Tokyo.  
Por supuesto que no entendía un carajo, pero Jarvis me consiguió un diccionario de japonés-inglés y los libros de Will Durant. Seguro pensó que se me pasaría la chifladura en unos días:pero para el final de Gundam y el comienzo de Macross y Mazinger, ya entendía la mayoría. (cuando tenía 12 y mamá invitó al embajador japonés a casa, a mi padre casi le dio un ataque cuando me pilló hablando perfecto japonés con su hija)  
Pero después de Mazin, vi Ultraman, y fue entonces que todo cambió: lo que había creído total fantasía, porque era animación, de pronto era real, con actores reales. Si la idea de ese traje de robot moviéndose entre gente real no quedó clavada en mi cerebro, pues vas a tener que ir full Freud para entender mis armaduras.  
Era un ideal, alguien que no sufriera, no fallara, no tuviera dudas... hubiera querido ser así. ya que no podía quería crearlo.  
Y lo hice.  
Pero a qué costo, Dios mío. Aunque no tengo la menor idea cómo lo arreglaré. Aún.

El primer problema, el que puso en agua caliente con Thor, fue mentirle. No le dije a nadie del ataque de pánico/visión que tuve en el castillo del asqueroso de Von Strucker, y no he acusado a la brujilda esa de provocármela, porque no sería nada raro que haya sido todo cosa mía: he tenido pesadillas muy, muy semejantes yo solito. A pesar de que quedé bastante sacudido, lo achaqué a la impresión de ver todo lo que tenía guardado Von Strucker y traté de olvidarme de esa pesadilla de todos muertos, como lo he hecho antes. Agarrar a Strucker también fue un buen distractor: era satisfactorio pillarlo, en Sokovia nada menos, y sacarle el cetro al hijo puta que violó y torturó a Maria, a Steve y a Thor; a esa mierda todos se la teníamos jurada.  
Pero no sé si fue la visión, o ver a Clint tan pálido y drogado después de la herida que sufriera, lo que me hizo tan fácil mentirle a Thor, y decirle que se demorase tres días celebrando que teníamos el centro que había buscado tan incansablemente por tres días. 

Aunque me vio empezar a estudiarlo, ni siquiera preguntó: tanto confiaba en mi genio y el de Bruce. Y Bruce se resistió un poco, pero lo chantajeé, pinché y atosigué hasta que por cansancio accedió a ayudarme y tratar de usar ese cetro maldito para lograr al fin instalar Ultron. Sí, usé descaradamente el susto que nos dio la herida de Clint para retorcerle el corazón y recordar que Ultron evitaría que esas cosas pasara y Clint viera su propio hígado en la nieve. Bruce se rindió, como siempre que realmente lo presiono, porque él ess así, y él sabe que yo lo sé, y confía en mí para que no fuerce.  
Estaba enojado porque le mintiera a Thor y porque lo obligara a ayudarme, pero me ayudó.  
Se suponía que estábamos corriendo simulaciones: se suponía que hasta que no estuviéramos seguros, no intentaríamos instalarlo. Pero esa gema era... podía hacer saltar teras en milisegundos. Era...  
Cuando el último ensayo falló y JARVIS nos recordó que debíamos asistir a la fiesta que Thor organizara, Bruce se fue exasperado... y yo le indiqué a JARVIS que tratara de instalar Ultrón sin ensayos, directamente usando los cálculos de Bruce que había guardado.

Y entonces... ah, aún antes de que Ultrón apareciera en la fiesta, ya todo iba mal. Natasha, que no es más troll porque no tiene tiempo, se dedicó a flirtear con Bruce todo lo exageradamente que pudo para ponerlo de buen humor: y cuando Bruce le respondió, le brillaron los ojitos a la muy zorra. No costaba nada ver que tanto yo como Thor, preocupado por llevarse el cetro a Asgard y también por la presencia de Helen, con la que van y vuelven que da gusto ( aunque no me quejo, mientras se la siguiera follando contábamos con cosas como ese tejido de potatolímero que le rehizo la panza a Clint) estábamos irritables, y Steve, que no sabía nada de Barnes desde que nos avisó dónde encontrar el cetro, también estábamos de mal humor.  
Muy de Clint esperar a regarnos con vino asgardiano y después empezar esa competencia ridícula sobre levantar Mjolnir.Sobarle el ego a Thor, ponerme un problema que resolver a mí y dejar que Bruce sea un dork absoluto: el pajarito nos conoce a la perfección. Todo se habría arreglado, todo habría salido bien sino...  
Sino.  
Estábamos riéndonos juntos cuando apareció Ultrón y todo se fue a la verga.

Ultron... bueno, dejó buena parte de la Torre inhabitable. Ni siquieta Loki con Hulk hicieron tanto daño: mi penthouse, los apartamentos de Thor, Steve, el de Bruce y lamentablemente, parte del de Nat y sus obras de arte, junto con el deck, el lab de Bruce y una esquina del gimnasio volaron en pedazos. A mí no me molesta redecorar, pero ver a Nat entristecida recogiendo los pedacitos de su ícono favorito me emputeció, vaya. 

Y de un modo extraño, cuando derramé pocas lágrimas por la casa de Malibú y menos por la mansión de mis padres en Boston, ver nuestra Torre casi destruida me dio una sensación de ira impotente. Habían tantas memorias entre estas paredes...

Se salvó el apartamento de Clint, la terraza, y la cocina: y es allí en donde nos instalamos a revisar cajas de información que Maria y Clint fueron a buscar a unas bodegas de SHIELD. Por suerte mis sistemas pueden cerrarse e indexarse solos, pero después de mi metida de pata, todo el mundo daba un salto cuando encendía una pantalla.

Sin JARVIS, me siento tan perdido... pilotar con un AI nuevo va a ser un desastre.

La salita de dibujo de Steve también está deshecha, así como el dormitorio que usaba Sam cuando venía. Helen, que salió herida, fue atendida de inmediato, pero acabó gritándole a Thor, lo que no debe ser una ayuda para el genio de mierda que tenía mi asgardiano, máxime cuando le expliqué que había... narrado mal la verdad, digámoslo así.

Bruce, por supuesto, que adivinó de inmediato lo del logaritmo y estaba lívido, vomitó inmediatamente nuestra mentira y nuestros planes y Thor explotó. Si esos dos son igualitos, igualitos de calientes, gracias, amor. Estuve a punto de esconderme tras Nat cuando los dos empezaron a gritar: pero lo peor fue Steve y su cara decepcionada.

Teníamos que ir a buscar el cetro de nuevo, pero eso no era lo peor: Ultrón frió toda la red Stark, y la red Stark sustentaba hospitales, aeropuertos, bancos, fábricas. No tengo nunguna duda que al menos cien vidas pagaron el que Ultron invadiera esas redes y las desconectara. Peor aún, la red sustentaba buena parte de nuestros equipos, y JARVIS... JARVIS hacía todo lo demás. Sin él, ni los ascensores funcionaban.

Fue... una demencia y un golpe de suerte, quizás, encontrar a Ultron en Sudáfrica, todo eso con trabajo totalmente manual. ( si, es tan horrible como suena y yo estaba tan descolocado como suena) Pero Ultrón nos desayunó ahí por completo, y la bruja enloqueció a Hulk... era absolutamente lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Llamé a Verónica e hice todo lo que pude por pararlo, pero... Verdecito estaba fuera de sí. Nunca lo había visto así y cada vez que destrozaba a algo o lastimaba a alguien mi mente chillaba porque sabía lo que le iba a hacer esto a Bruce cuando volviera...  
Cuando al fibn logré noquearlo, en mi cabeza no había ni una neurona pensando en Ultron: sólo podía pensar que cuando Bruce despertara, se iba a ir, se iba a ir.

No podía pensar en nada más cuando Clint nos llevó a su granja... y bueno, ahí a Thor y a Steve les acabó de bajar la idiotez. Que Clint les hubiera ocultado eso todo este tiempo... yo también me desayuné, pero creo que lo entiendo. No tanto que nos guardara ese secreto, sino que habiendo vivido una buena parte de su historia con Nat, no era como que nos fuera a invitar a la maldita boda, supongo.Pero supongo que para un asgardiano, añadir esa mentira a mis mentiras y la de Bruce, bueno, le rebalsó el vaso a Thor y se largó.  
Nuestra moral estaba por el suelo, vaya. Traté de hablar con Bruce, de confortarlo, pero me mandó a la mierda: y estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando Nat, aún blanca y horrorizada, pasó por mi lado y fue a acompañarlo. Qué le dijo, no lo sé, pero Bruce no se fue en ese minuto, y cuando volvió se veía... marginalmente más sereno.  
No es primera vez que mi arañita se traga su propio espanto para ser lo que alguno de nosotros necesita. Ah, mi amor. 

Nat lo dejó suficientemente lúcido para que diera cuenta de que Ultron, que estaba basado en mis algoritmos, buscaba evolucionar, progresar... y que el modo de hacerlo era pasar de un cuerpo de vibranium que imitaba un Legionario, a un cuerpo de vibranium que imitaba a un humano. Y gracias a estar en contacto con nosotros, obviamente iría a la persona que era capaz de imprimir DNA en vibranium: Helen. Una vez más, habíamos puesto a alguien en peligro por ayudarnos.  
Llegamos tarde, pero Nat logró rescatar el cuerpo para nosotros... y desapareció. Dice mucho sobre nuestra fe en ella que tanto Bruce como yo asumimos que reaparecería, probablemente con la cabeza de Ultron bajo el brazo, pero Clint se puso de los nervios como siempre y se puso a buscarla. Si alguien podía encontrarla era él: yo, sin red, no soy nadie.  
Pero tenía un patrón de JARVIS en la mano, un androide soñado de vibranium en la otra, la reputa gema, y el único tipo capaz de juntar todo al lado. Sí, era obvio: completamente obvio que si alguien podía parar a Ultron no íbamos a ser nosotros, sino esto que él mismo había hecho hacer como su upgrade.  
Bruce lo hizo, pero odiò cada segundo. Me odió a mí por obligarlo de nuevo con lógica a repetir el proceso: pude ver en su cara que se sentía como el Dr. Frankestein, que se sentía más monstruo que nunca.  
Con la intervención de Thor, lo logramos, no sin que Cap llegase a interrumpir con ese par de mutantes que rescató. Decir que estaba mal dispuesto a la bruja y al corredor era poco: él le abrió las tripas a Clint, ella le arruinó la vida a Baruce para siempre. Hubiera dejado a Bruce arrancarle la cabeza, vaya.  
Pero Thor y su rayo despertaron a Vision en ese cuerpo, y cuando despertó... algo pasó, algo que aún no entiendo. No era JARVIS. No era un androide solamente. Aún no sé que es.  
Y no había tiempo para discutirlo, porque la bruja nos reveló lo que Ultron planeaba y Natasha, prisionera de Ultrón, nos reveló el cuándo y el dónde. Digan lo que digan, era... científicamente correcto.  
Después de que llegara esa bruja, Bruce se cerró por completo. En pocas palabras se negó a soltar a Hulk de nuevo: dijo que él iría por Nat, ya que necesitábamos a Clint. Cuando sacó un rifle de plasma de la armería, me quedé boquiabierto.  
Traté de hablarle. Me ignoró. Traté de suplicarle, y cuando me dejó hablando solo al amanecer en Sokovia, pensé que ya hablaríamos cuando ganásemos.  
******************  
Y ahora es tarde. tarde, tarde. 

No puedo pensar así. No, cuando hay tanto que hacer aún, pero...

SHIELD pagó en funeral del corredor: su hermana no querría mi dinero. 

Pero la Fundación Avengers - Stark Industries y Bannermed entre otras, que manejan Betty y Pepper cuando Bruce no está- van a financiar un nuevo complejo para los Avengers: no es que no pudiera rehacer la Torre, es que me tomó un millón y arrastrarme como un gusano frente al alcalde, que me odia, para que no nos pusiera cargos, no nos acusaran públicamente, no nos enjuiciaran por la debacle. Al alcalde le vale vergas lo que pasara en Sokovia: lo que le importa es que la destrucción de la Torre jodió las redes, aterrorizó a los neoyorkinos y la destrucción acabó con una docena de vehículos y construcciones cercanas.

 

Los Avengers ya no pueden vivir en la Torre de los Avengers.

 

Y de un modo... cruel, y justo a su manera, Steve ha asumido la mayor parte de la culpa públicamente, se ha negado a revelar mi rol y el de Bruce en la debacle, y tanto él como Natasha no han dicho una palabra más.

Rhodey, que ha sido dado de baja del ejército por ir a ayudarnos contraviniendo órdenes, va a unirse definitivamente. Visión, que conoce nada ni nadie más que nosotros, se ha quedado, confuso y perdido. Debería ir a él para saber cuánto queda de JARVIS en él, pero no logro que me importe en este momento. 

Thor se ha largado sin abrazarme siquiera: Clint en cambio, me ha abrazado, pero nos ha pedido una larga licencia que creo de verdad, será un retiro. Ver morir a ese corredor mientras nacía su hijo le ha pegado duro.

Y cuando no he podido más le he dicho a Steve si no quiere mi retiro también, o si me va a hacer una corte marcial secreta. Él me ha mirado a la cara con esos ojos de viejo que pone a veces, y me ha dicho que estaba equivocado, pero que mis intenciones eran buenas. 

Que ya estaba sufriendo más de lo que merecía.

Me he largado yo entonces: de todas formas, la bruja esa que Clint ha apadrinado no me querría cerca, y yo no me creo capaz de no odiarla por lo que le hizo a Bruce. Me he vuelto a la Torre solo, y me he puesto hasta el pelo de bourbon, porque siempre supe que un día acabaría así: solo, en esta Torre. 

Tengo que aprovechar de beber y compadecerme, porque Bruce debe estar en camino de vuelta, quizá en la puerta. No puede abandonarme, no después de las calabazas, del curry y del niño que íbamos a tener. Tiene que llegar para que conozca al hijo de Clint. Tiene que llegar y gritarme por haberme tomado licencia de los Avengers, por dejar que Clint la tomara, por dejar a mi arañita sola.

Bruce volverá, y yo me quedaré en la Torre esperándolo, que es lo que conoce y adonde seguro llega. En donde aún están nuestras cosas. En donde pasamos estos años felices.

La Torre se siente muy fría sin nadie más que yo, ahora, esperando.

****************************************************

Love is drowning  
In a deep well  
All the secrets  
And no one to tell  
Take the money  
Honey  
Blindness  
Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Won't you wrap the night  
Around me?  
Oh my love  
Blindness

****************************************************


End file.
